


Reflective Surveillance

by unbroken_halo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety Disorder, F/M, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbroken_halo/pseuds/unbroken_halo
Summary: Draco ruminates as he waits a wintery vigil.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Harry/Draco Owlpost 2020





	Reflective Surveillance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whileatwiltshire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whileatwiltshire/gifts).



> Written for HD Owlpost 2020 on Livejournal. Legendrarry, I chose this quote "Love means something different when all you want from someone is for them to stay." — Joanna Hoffman and some winter feels for you while trying to give you the angsty-fluff. I hope I succeeded. Happy Christmas!

**Reflective Surveillance**

A rare snowfall drifted on the wind as Draco peered out the window. The grounds were gently covered in a light dusting, the Evergreen grass bleeding through the powder as more and more precipitation settled on the lawn. The bleak chill and dimness of midwinter settled in Draco's bones like a living entity.

The front path leading up to the house from the fencing was clean and clear, though. A marvel to be certain as he didn't remember it being this way when he was a child. Magic kept the brickwork warm and neat to avoid messy incidents. And there had been more mess as of late than he cared to admit.

A house-elf appeared and quietly settled tea on an occasional table, eyeing Draco and wringing its hands before silently popping away. Turning, Draco prepared the tea to his satisfaction. To keep the elves as bay, he ate the tiny sandwiches and a few biscuits from the platter and focussed on the window once more with the steaming cup of comfort.

As he sipped, he recalled other seasons at the manor, happy times and sad times. Memories that swam with emotion both cheerful and desolate. Heartbeat speeding, he reminisced about laughter with his friends, those present and some only memories. His father's firm but guiding hand and being coddled ever so lovingly in the lightly scented embrace of his mother.

Even now he could still scent her perfume throughout the manor in her absence. She'd only gone shopping with his father, but the stillness of the grounds unsettled him. Melancholy set in all the faster these days, and he was rarely compelled to leave his home. Almost everything he could desire was in this house, and so he felt no need to venture out into an ever-increasing cold world. Almost.

As of late, Draco had acquired one thing, one person, that seemed to be a shining beacon in the seasonal blues. He awaited the return of his lover, one he'd never anticipated considering their past associations. It always surprised him to see the other man on the grounds, willingly in his home, and most importantly, in his bed. Regardless, of how long his affair had been progressing, Draco did not take their continuation a foregone conclusion. Moments were fleeting and he'd learned that harsh lesson at Father Time's knee.

It was these events that Draco pondered and anticipated. The return of the life and love to the manor. He could never tell which would happen first, and it never failed to draw him to this place for today's wintery vigil.

The pane of glass was cold and frosty in front of him, but still, Draco could see the wisps of smoke as the gate let down its guard for the first arrival. He drew in a breath, and let it go as his father appeared. The entire feeling in the manor changed as its lord and master arrived. 

Lucius held out a hand and Narcissa, wrapped in a luxurious fur-lined cloak, folded her gloved fingers into his. Lucius drew her near, the snow drifting over the two of them as Lucius bent and slanted his mouth over hers.

The rare show of public affection made Draco's heart swell even in his isolation. His parents had been through rough patches in their life, but the ardour for one another never faded. He desired this most fervently.

His cheeks heated as they stayed closer longer than he'd witnessed before and he almost turned away from their love. It seemed like such a private thing for him to have seen, but it sent a thrill through him to know that their endearment had lasted all this time. And his desire for such a lasting partnership increased ten-fold.

Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa as they made their way up the walk and the gates misted closed. Once more the entire the manor changed life, longevity, and magic had returned.

Draco could nearly feel the heat embedding the floor beneath his feet. The air circulated faster, forcing a shiver from his body. He hadn't even realized he was chilled even though the light was fading.

His parents vanished under the awning over the front door of the manor and Draco's eyes were once again drawn to the gates holding the world back.

It was full-on dark when Narcissa entered the room. Draco felt her presence and looked away from the window. His conjured armchair heated to keep him cosy while he waited. The room itself brightened and warmed with her attendance. Behind her, a tray floated, and he shook his head.

With a flick of his wand, another armchair appeared and a table for the tray. Narcissa settled and Draco leaned forward to play Mother.

"Your father and I missed you at dinner," Narcissa murmured as she took the china from him.

"Mappy brought me a serving," Draco replied. "However, thank you for bringing tea."

Narcissa inclined her head and turned to the window, waiting with him in solidarity. He watched her watch the horizon and wondered idly how many hours she had spent like this when he was younger.

"More time than you've been alive," Narcissa whispered. "They always return, darling dragon, even when our esteem is low." She turned to him, her blue eyes full of motherly love, affection, and worry as well. "Especially the ones we love."

Draco nodded his head, feeling sentiment heat his cheeks. "It's not always a given, Mother."

Narcissa smiled, her lips curved slightly and shook her head. "Denial, too, is a war that must be fought with trust and belief."

Draco hummed and looked away from her all-too knowing gaze. The silence folded around them once more but it was infused with fondness and sympathy that embraced him warmly.

The comfort had his eyes drifting closed until a chime surged through the manor. Narcissa was already on her feet as Draco shook off the drowsy sensations. He made his way over to the window to stand beside Narcissa. Candles flickered in the room and the one on the window sill outlined a figure.

Harry Potter stood at the gates, looking up at the flame in the window.

Draco drew in a breath as Harry limped forward and the chime sounded again. 

"He's injured," Narcissa murmured. 

"And he still came back. Came here," Draco answered in awe. His heart swelled as he leaned a palm against the window. Harry raised one hand as well, his fingers splayed as he continued the shambling path forward

Draco felt the smirking regard of his mother. "He came home," he whispered.

"Yes, and let's not keep the hero waiting, Dragon. Mappy!"

Draco stared out the window a moment longer while his mother spoke with the house-elf. Harry kept his eyes on Draco, the snow glistening white on his dark hair. His mahogany Auror robes, dishevelled, dirty, and pocked marked with spell damage, and still, he trod forward.

Home to Draco.


End file.
